


I want my innocence back

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is 25, Dark, Dark Dipper Pines, Dipper has control, Dipper is 19, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Past Rape, Pedophile Bill, Rape, Really dark, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Finally, after all these years he is going to have his revenge. He is going to make this man suffer who ruined his life, and oh how he was going to enjoy it~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys will like this fanfic! It was my first try of Dark Dipper and I really hope I didn`t dissapoint you! It was about time to let Dipper have control, Am I right? 
> 
> Heheheee Please Enjoy this fanfic from the innocent Cinnamon roll~!

Dipper was grinning slightly at the unconscious man in front of him. The said man was tied up and naked. This would just make what he was planning, so much easier. This man had ruined his life. This man had taken something important from him and he wanted it back. Before this man took his innocence away, everything was perfect for him. He had a loving family. He was pure. He was happy. But then he took everything away.

After that horrible day. Everything went downhill for him. He was broken. He didn`t smile. He didn`t talk. He was a shell of his past self. His family tried to help him. They tried everything imaginable, A psychiatrist, pills, so on. But nothing worked. Eventually they all gave up on him. Even his own sister, his own flesh and blood, gave up. The one he loved, trusted, more then anyone left him. He was alone. All alone.

He spent all those years in self-hatred, tears, nightmares. But eventually he understood that he wasn`t to blame. Only he was. Only this monster was. He started to follow the monster around. To learn everything about him. To learn his weaknesses, fears. Just everything, and now, after 7 years of pain. He will have his revenge.

The devil slowly opened his blue eyes. He was pefrect by everything he did. Nobody else knew about the monster behind his mask, only he did, and he would be sure to show his own as well. The monster seemed shocked for a moment, trying to move his hands and legs, quickly realising that he couldn`t. He had tied them up really strong after all.  The man seemed to notice him and quickly glared at him.

_"What`s going on? Who are you? Untie me this instant!"_

Dipper let out a quiet chuckle. So the monster didn`t remember him. Not that big of a suprise. It has been 7 years after all, but still he was rather sure that Bill would remember him. He never did. But how could he when his life was ruined by this monster! Now he would do the same!

_"You don`t remember me, Bill? I`m Dipper. You know the one **you** raped and ripped from his innocence."_

Bill seemed to think for a moment. Before letting out a amused chuckle. A small grin appearing on his lips. He looked him up and down for a moment, before letting out a whistle.

_"So it`s you Dippy. My My, haven`t you grown into a handsome man. Though you were still more cuter as a kid. How has life been?"_

Dipper glared at him, anger taking over his body. He kicked Bill over and over as he spat out his words in venom.

" _How have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN?!  I`ve been horrible! Thanks for asking! You ruined everything! You took everything from me! Now I will do the same! I promise you`ll be screaming by the end of it!"_

Dipper walked over to a table, bringing a small piece of lemon and a butcher knife with him. A dark grin making it`s way onto his lips. He A dark chuckle rolling past his lips. He hadn`t shown so much emotion in years. But today was a day to celebrate! So he would let it pass. He turned back to the monster and walked back to him. He sat down on his chest, a grin still staying on his lips.

_"I`m going to get straight to the point. You will suffer, but I`ll start easy, by just removing your eye."_

Before the man could protest. He had already stabbed the knife into his eye. A pained scream escaped the man`s lips. He grinned even wider to it. He twisted the knife around for a while, before yanking the man`s eye out. Before the man could get at least somewhat used to the pain. He had already took the lemon and squueze it into his bloody eye socket. He knew it would burn like hell and that`s exactly what he wanted.

_"Does it feel good?~ Not so perfect anymore, Huh?"_

The man groaned in pain, and glare up at him with his left over eye. Dipper rolled his eyes and got off the man for a moment. Walking back to the tabl again. He finally decided for a cleaver. He walked back to the man and held his hands over his head. He grinned, deviously, at Bill. Right now he felt like a monster himseld. He understood now. He understood how good it felt to have control over someone. It was enticing,

_"Now let`s remove your fingers, Shall we~?"_

Once more he didn`t wait for an answer. He just started to cut the man`s fingers off one by one. The screams sounded like music to his ears. Mesmerising. He would never forget this. Partly because he was filming it all. He had a camera filming it all. He had to cherish this day forever. Once he was done with the fingers. He moved down to his legs, starting to do the exact same thing to his toes. This felt just to good. He already felt everything coming back to him. The life that was gone from inside of him was slowly creeping back inside of him. The thrill of this power was amazing. Once he finished he licked some of the blood off of his knife.

_"Mmmmm~ You`re tasty."_

He thought what he could do next. His eyes were filled with sick pleasure at his thought. He grabbed the devil`s length. It was even bigger then the last time he had seen it. Not that he really cared about it.

_"How about we get rid of this? That way you won`t be able to hurt anyone anymore. It is a big cock. So it will be a loss, but how about you actually help someone in your life as well. Hmm?"_

He heard the man begging him to not do it. Oh this was just amusing. Nothing would make him stop until he was done. He raised the cleaver and then cut it off clean. Blood splurted everyone. This was a weirdly refreshing feeling. He sucked on the tip of the cut off cock in his hand. Hmm salty. It was quite good. He would be sure to cook it up later.

The man`s cheeks were covered in bloody tears. This sight was such a turn on for him. He was already painfully tight, but he still had few more things to do. He got off once more and walked into the corner of the room, then walking back to the light with an axe. The an`s one eye widened in horror. His pleads got louder. He was already screaming for help. So he wasn`t as tough after all. Disspointment. He hummed quietly and didn`t even bother to explain about what he was going to do. He just brought the axe down and started to cut off Bill`s arms. It took quite a while, because of the bones and everything. But he still managed to do it. He put them on the table and started doing the same with his legs. This one took even longer, but he didn`t mind. All he cared about was bringing this man as much pain as he could. Once the legs were off. He took those as well, putting them next to the arms.

He turned around. There was blood all over the basement and all over himself as well. A pool of blood was under the man, but he was still alive, barely though. Good he needed him awake for his last act. He removed his pants and underwear. Revealing his painfully erect cock. He brought the man`s ass up and started pounding into him. Oh this was so nice. The man was suprisingly tight down there. It felt so good. He was so lost in the pleasure. He just kept moving harder and faster inside of him. Until he finally came inside of him. He moaned loudly and looked down. The man had gone limp. He was dead.

He smiled happily and started laughing loudly. He had won! He was alive again! Everything was going to be okay! He leaned down and pecked at the man`s cold lips. He caressed his cheek as he whispered in a sickly sweet voice.

_"I hope you`ll have fun in hell~ Because that`s where you are right now. Don`t worry I`ll follow you there, just so I could do this over and over again~ It`ll be fun~"_

He knew what he was now. A monster. But he was glad about it. Because he was tired of being so weak. Now he was strong and that was all thanks to him being himself. He picked up his knife and chuckled quietly as he walked out of the door, revealing the dead, rotting corpse behind. He`d take care of it later.

_"Next stop: Family~"_

He was right. **_Everything was going to be okay._**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment!  
> Kudos= Happy Cinnamon roll!  
> Comment= Energy for more stories!
> 
> I wish you all to have the best day or night possible!


End file.
